Prophecy, Love and Death
by warriorcrazy
Summary: When a threatening new prophecy haunts 4 apprentices, a new clan comes to the forest, itching for a battle with the clans. The apprentices are facing more dangers than ever before and one apprentice wants to die. Will the 4 apprentices save the clans?
1. Chapter 1

Alliances

Heartclan

Leader: Emberstar- orange tabby tom, large amber eyes.

Deputy: Flowerstream- gold she-cat, small blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Hollystrike- tortoiseshell she cat, large yellow eyes

_Medicine cat apprentice: __Rowanpaw_

Warriors

Blazewing- fiery orange pelt, unusual light yellow eyes, tabby tom.

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

Lillystem- gray pelt, unusual large amber eyes, she-cat

Streampelt- bluish, silvery pelt, unusual purple eyes, she-cat

_Apprentice: Pricklepaw_

Beetlewhisker- gold tabby tom, amber eyes.

Silverriver- silvery coat, blue eyes, she-cat

_Apprentice: Windpaw_

Timbertail- brown fur, light blue eyes, long tail, tabby tom

Brightspirit- long creamed fur, used to be a kittypet, light green eyes she-cat.

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

Braveleaf- black, brown and gold pelt, dark amber eyes, long tail tabby tom.

Lilacpoppy- Pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Weaselpaw_

Quailwhisker- brown, amber eyes, large ears, tabby tom.

Breezetail- small, small icy-blue eyes, black pelt, tabby tom

_Apprentice: Cinnamonpaw_

Heathercloud- heather colored eyes, long legs, heather colored pelt, small ears she cat.

Licorcewhisker- black with white stripes, emerald green eyes tabby tom.

_Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Cherryfall- Reddish fur, large ears, small yellow eyes, she-cat

Frogwing- brownish fur, amber eyes, long legs, tabby tom.

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- gold colored, yellow eyes, and large ears she-cat

Cinnamonpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat, brown ,white and gold, blue eyes.

Pebblepaw- gray, tabby tom, small green eyes, long bushy tail.

Weaselpaw- fiery orange and large ice-blue eyes, she-cat

Pricklepaw- smoky black pelt, small yellow eyes, tabby tom.

Windpaw- pure- white she-cat, with large emerald eyes.

Waterpaw- bluish fur, blue eyes and a short tail, tabby tom

Rowanpaw- tortoiseshell tabby tom, red-brown fur and amber eyes.

Queens

Pondtail- mother of Frogwing's kits, Gorsekit and Specklekit. Rose colored pelt with yellow eyes she-cat.

Robinspring- Expecting Quailwhisker's kits. Red pelt, large ears, unusual large amber eyes she-cat

Honeydapple- Mother of Licorcewhisker's kit, Weskit. Fiery orange pelt, unusual small ice-blue eyes, she-cat

Elders

Ringtail- going blind, and deaf, black with red stripes on its tail.

Timberfur- Dark brown, amber eyes, retired early due to use of back leg.

Cloudclan

Leader: Pricklestar- black with amber eyes, tabby tom

Deputy: Applefur- white and ginger, blue eyes, she-cat

Medicine cat: Littledapple- wary, brown and white, she-cat

WARRIORS

Duststorm- brown and ginger, tabby tom, with large yellow eyes, tabby tom

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Sandpelt- sand colored pelt, amber eyes, long tail she-cat

Cloverfur- ginger and black pelt, blue eyes, small ears she-cat

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Rosewhisker- rose colored pelt, green eyes, small claws, and she-cat

Silverstripe-silvery she-cat, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Stripepaw_

Pinestorm- brown and gray, tabby tom, blue eyes

Mapleleaf- greenish pelt, blue eyes, large ears, tabby tom

Redclaw- reddish tabby tom, blue eyes

Ivyleap- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, brown, white and ginger

_Apprentice: Thrushpaw_

Poppyfern- brown, reddish, amber eyes, long tail, she-cat

_Apprentice: Applepaw_

Apprentice

Applepaw- brown she-cat, with amber eyes

Thrushpaw- light gray fur, amber eyes tabby tom

Stripepaw- light gray stripes, gray eyes, very long black striped tail

Silverpaw- silvery she-cat (with dark flecks) gold eyes large ears

Ravenpaw- light brown tabby tom with mixtures of dark brown light amber eyes

Queens

Quailfall- Mother of Redclaw's kits, Sagekit, Mintkit, Mistykit, Sweetkit, and Rosekit

Flowerrose- Mother of Pricklestar's kits, Flakekit, Gingerkit, Dovekit, Quailkit and Finchkit.

Elders

Dawnfall- grayish pelt, green eyes, she-cat oldest cat in Cloudclan.

Leafclan

Leader: Greenstar- brown tabby tom, icy blue eyes.

Deputy: Sunflower- gold, ginger and brown, yellow eyes she-cat

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Medicine cat: Barknose- brown and ginger tabby tom amber eyes

_Medicine cat apprentice: Poppypaw_

Warrior

Frostwhisker- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Sunstrike- gold, ginger and whiter she-cat with yellow eyes.

Spottedtail- spotted tail, ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Gorsecloud- dark gray fur, large yellow eyes, tabby tom

Hawktail- reddish tabby tom, small eyes and ears.

_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Weaselheart- light yellow fur, large amber eyes, tabby tom

_Apprentice: Troutpaw_

Yellowleaf- gold fur, small blue eyes, she-cat

Crowcloud- smoky black fur, light amber eyes, unusually long claws.

Brackenbranch- dark brown with mixtures of light brown, light blue eyes tabby tom.

Dovepool- light gray, with mixtures of white, dark amber eyes, she-cat

Ivywing- dark gray with mixtures if light gray, light green eyes she-cat

Jayspring- light gray, with mixtures of brown, jay-blue eyes, long legs, small ears, tabby tom

_Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Ferntree- black and white fur, small green eyes, large ears, and short claws, she-cat

Silverwhisker- silvery she-cat with mixtures of light gray fur, amber eyes, long tail.

Dustcloud- sandy colored pelt, dark amber eyes, long tail, large paws, tabby tom

Rushsky- bluish fur with yellow eyes, a short tail, unusual, long curved claws, tabby tom

Honeyfrost- golden with mixtures of yellow, amber eyes, large ears, large inquiring eyes she-cat

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw _

Lionspine- golden tabby tom, amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Mistydust- bluish fur, large ears, small eyes and a long tail, she-cat.

Apprentices

Sagepaw- light brown she-cat lime green eyes long fur

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, short fur

Poppypaw- light gray with mixtures of silver fur, green eyes she-cat

Spottedpaw- dark gray fur, yellow eyes, she-cat

Sandpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes

Cloudpaw- pure-white tabby tom, bright blue eyes

Troutpaw- light gray fur with mixtures of brown fur, emerald green eyes, tabby tom

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, and large ears.

Queens

Applepelt- Mother of Greenstar's kits, Ivykit, Tigerkit and Leopardkit. Light brown, (with darker flecks) green eyes.

Cindercloud- Mother of Dustcloud's kits, Vinekit and Brookkit. Gray (with darker flecks) she-cat amber eyes

Frosthawk- Expecting Lionspine's kits. Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders

NONE

Airclan

Leader: Creamstar- creamed brown fur, light yellow eyes she-cat

_Apprentice: Lemonpaw_

Deputy: Cedarsong- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Darkflower- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Medicine cat apprentice: Aquapaw_

Warriors

Ravensong- light brown, with mixtures of dark brown amber eyes.

Desertchest- sand colored chest, large light blue eyes tabby tom

_Apprentice: Checkilypaw _

Snowtail- snowy colored tail, blue eyes she-cat

Whitefur- white fur, amber eyes, she-cat

Skydapple- leopard spotted fur with sand colored underbelly unusual bright silver eyes, tabby tom

_Apprentice: Fearpaw _

Littleclaw- little claws, brown tabby tom, bright green eyes

Paddlewhisker- bluish fur, orange eyes, long tail she-cat

_Apprentice: Rainpaw _

Leopardspot- leopard spotted fur, blue eyes large ears she-cat

Patchfoot- patched foot, blue eyes tabby tom.

_Apprentice: Kangaroopaw _

Rowanwhisker- reddish tabby tom, blue eyes.

Apprentices

Aquapaw- bluish colored she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Lemonpaw- gold she-cat with green eyes

Kangaroopaw- big, strong, legs, bright green eyes, brown tabby tom

Rainpaw- golden tabby tom with brown underbelly, green eyes and a long tail

Fearpaw- white with a gray underbelly, unusual silver eyes, she-cat

Checkilypaw- red with orange underbelly, tabby tom, bright yellow eyes, small curved ears.

Queens

Embertail- expecting Patchfoot's kits. Fiery tail she-cat blue eyes

Russetdapple- Mother Littleclaw's kits, Ivykit, Harekit, Gingerkit, Sweetkit, Creamkit and Berrykit. Brown and black fur with golden eyes, she-cat.

Dapplestorm- Mother of Rowanwhisker's kits Littlekit, Squirrelkit, Ashkit, and Bramblekit. Gray fur with dark gray fur, yellow eyes she-cat.

Swiftbreeze- Mother of Deserchest's kits, Jaykit, Mallowkit. And Petalkit. Pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Gemini- former kittypet, large amber eyes, she-cat

Hattie- former kittypet, small amber eyes, she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I do NOT own warriors Erin Hunter does! Please R&R! **

* * *

Prologue

A brown tom walked to out of his den and into the moonlight next to a golden tabby tom. "Scratch? When will we set out to see these, what did you call them, clans?" The brown tom asked. "Tomorrow, Blood. Puddle will live just outside the Clan territory, Blood. She's spying. Besides, where have you been?" Scratch replied. Blood grinned. "Mating with Stella and Hail. They are good slaves, Scratch. You chose well." A reddish she-cat walked out with a deep scar on her muzzle. "Scratch, Thorn and Bramble are ready to leave soon, sir." Scratch licked her head. The reddish she-cat returned the lick. "Of course they are Puddle." He purred. A golden tabby she-cat came out, purring. "Ember? What's the matter?" Puddle asked, confused. "Amber just got 3 she-cats. They're about 17 moons old." She purred in reply. "What did you name them?" "Lost, Bird, and Fang." A loud painful screech came from behind them. "One of them is being tortured." Puddle commented. "Amber's decided that he'll be Bird's mate. He's already starting to mate with her." Scratch yowled, "We leave tonight! Bring everyone!" Hail, Stella and Bird came out horrified, with Amber following. "Come on you 2, we're going to the Clans!" Bone sneered at them. "Move along, Lost, or would you like to be tortured?" Adder snarled. Lost scampered ahead of Scratch scared out of her mind. "We shall be called Killclan!" Scratch yowled, and Killclan walked next to each other yowling they're approvals sending shivers through Hail's fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1, Flowerpaw

Flowerpaw raced hurriedly to the cliff. She could hear thundering paw steps behind her. She wanted to die. Her life had gone wrong. Loving the wrong cat, her father dieing, her sister running away, her mother having kits with another tom, just everything. Everything just went wrong. Taking a deep breath, she jumped. _Starclan, here I come! _Except, she felt teeth dig into her tail. _Why can't I just die, Starclan? _"What were you thinking, Flowerpaw?" Her mother's sister, Spottedtail, scolded her. Flowerpaw looked at her defiantly and spat, "I want to die! I want to be in Starclan! Leave me alone!" Tearing herself away she ran, faster than she ever had before. But, Sunflower, her mentor, raced up to her. "Flowerpaw come to back camp and stop this nonsense once and for all!" Sunflower growled. Reluctantly, she followed. _Leafclan, why can't I leave! _She walked to her den to sleep.

_Leafy, green leaves surrounded her. A starry golden and black she-cat walked up to her. Flowerpaw looked at her best friend who had died by a fox a half-moon earlier in disbelief. "I-icepaw?" She murmured. Icepaw walked up and meowed, "This is a prophecy. When Flower, Pebble, Raven, and Aqua combine, they will save each clan from great battle. 4 cats will kill themselves in order for power. Love will kill 2, and wounds will kill 2. Before then, meet them at Fiveoak. Believe it, Flowerpaw, you are the flower!" And with that Icepaw's figure started to vanish. "Believe it, and find them. Please, Flowerpaw. For the sake of clans. Believe." Her voice echoed through her head and in a moment she vanished. "Icepaw, tell me more!" Flowerpaw yowls. She races through the undergrowth. All of the sudden, the undergrowth vanishes, and she falls. "Father, Help me!" She shrieks. _She wakes up panting with fear. She carefully got out of the den. _I think I'll go to Fiveoak. _She looked around. No one awake. _So far so good. _She thought. Moving quickly she got out of camp. Checking the air to make no one was following her, she ran to Fiveoak. "Aquapaw!" She exclaimed touching noses with her friend. "Who came to you?" Aquapaw asked lowering her voice. "Icepaw!" Flowerpaw replies. A dark pair of amber eyes walked up onto the island where Fiveoak was. "Ravenpaw!" Flowerpaw exclaims. She runs up to him purring softly. Ravenpaw licks her behind the ear. Flowerpaw returns the lick. Aquapaw looks at Flowerpaw questioningly. She shakes her head and mouths, 'Tell you later'. "Who else is supposed to…?" Ravenpaw broke off, staring. "Aquapaw, hello." Pebblepaw mewed coolly. Aquapaw growled threateningly. Pebblepaw jumped toward her and sneered, "How's Airclan, evil bird?" "You mouse-brain bundle of fur! We're fine even from your attack you piece of mouse-dung!" She snarls in reply. Pebblepaw snickers and sneers, "Sure!" She growls and prepares to leap. "Stop!" A yowl startled all the cats. A starry cat entered the clearing. "My name is Rowanstar. I was Leafclan's leader before Greenstar. Flowerpaw, Ravenpaw, Aquapaw, and PEBBLEPAW! Don't bite her tail! You're not a kit." He scolds him. "Anyways, 2 more cats will join you in your journey, Lightning, which lives right outside," "I know who he is!" Ravenpaw exclaims. "Who cares? Anyways, the other cat is," He swallowed nervously, and looked right at Flowerpaw. "Your sister, Frost." He broke off hesitantly before adding, "She safe. Starclan has been watching her." _My sister! How dare Starclan choose my sister! She's not even my sister! Starclan knows that! _"She's my half-sister!" I reminded him sharply. Rowanstar dips his broad head. "Sorry, I forgot. Well, your half-sister. Anyways, Ravenpaw you must find Lightning and Flowerpaw you must find Frost. Pebblepaw, you have someone who would like to speak to you." He meowed vanishing. A golden and silver she-cat entered the clearing. Her eyes were bright orange and full of love. "Mother?" He muttered in utter disbelief. "Yes, it is me. Pebblepaw, I will help you on your journey." Raising her voice she added, "Aquapaw, the medicine cat before your mentor, Aquapool, Flowerpaw your father, Timberwhisker, and Ravenpaw your mentor's mother, Tallwing." Flowerpaw calls farewell, before running away back to camp. All of the sudden, teeth dug into in her tail. She whipped her head around to see the most terrifying creature in the clans. _WOLF!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Flowerpaw looked up at the Wolf. She screeched in fear and ran. The wolf's heavy paw steps sounded behind her and she propelled her self forward. _What I am doing? I-I must stop it! The camp isn't very far from here! Turn around try not scare yourself, and fight! _Flowerpaw turned around rearing on her hind legs ready to swipe at it's legs. A new scent hit her nose. _Sunflower! Spottedtail! Dovepool! Yellowleaf! Brackenbranch! _She swiped at it's legs, while Dovepool jumped over her and swiped at jaws. "What are you doing?" Spottedtail hissed at her. "Sorry! I was out for a stroll when this THING came out of no where! Yeesh, Spottedtail!" Flowerpaw spat at her. After what seemed like seconds the wolf fled bleeding heavily from a throat wound. Sunflower glared at her and growled, "What did you think you were doing Flowerpaw? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Flowerpaw looked in her yellow eyes and retorted, "I guess that would be fine since no one would miss me!" Sunflower's eyes went wide with dismay. "I'D miss you, Flowerpaw!" She whispered. I looked at her and laughed bitterly. "You're just feeding my lies you idiot! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Flowerpaw spat. And with that, she ran toward the camp fury in every stride. _Why should she be mad at me? I'm the one trying to save the clan! I went up against a WOLF! _She entered camp and ignored her friend, Toad. Yeah, he was just a spot. She slumped into her den and began calmly washing herself. "Ooh, you got in trouble!" Troutpaw hissed playfully at her. "I didn't you mouse-brain! Now shut up and let me lick my fur!" She snapped at him. Troutpaw's hears flew to the back of head and he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you know you used to be nice!" Troutpaw replied a little hurt. Flowerpaw snorted disbelievingly. She walked out more grumpy than before and sat down next to her friend, Toad. A loud screech of pain made Flowerpaw jump. Cindercloud flew out of the nursery, panting. "She's kitting!" She yowled. Frosthawk's mother, Mistydust, came flying out of the Warrior's den and flew into the nursery. "Poppypaw! Get the supplies!" Barknose yowled. "She's kitting already?" Gorsecloud, Frosthawk's father meowed worryingly. "She's a half-moon early!" Lionspine, her mate, meowed. Greenstar jumped down from Hightree his brown tabby fur bristling. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Frosthawk's started kitting just a minute ago." Flowerpaw reported. Greenstar's eyes clouded with worry. Lionspine raised his voice. "We need to get to sleep," His eyes flashed toward the nursery for heartbeat, before returning to the clearing. "I'm worrying as much you are, maybe even more, but my kits wont come any faster if we don't get some sleep." Yellowleaf growled angrily, not having enough power to help Frosthawk with this birth. Gorsecloud yowled angrily at no one unparticular and stomped into the warrior' den growling. Troutpaw came out and meowed to Flowerpaw, "You need to get some sleep." Flowerpaw nodded reluctantly to Troutpaw. Poppypaw came out of the nursery, joy and relief in her eyes. "The 1st kit's been born, a she-cat!" She yowled. Murmurs of relief and joy came from around the dens. Flowerpaw ran into the nursery, flew herself next to Frosthawk. "How's she doing?" She whispered, to Mistydust. "1 more kit to go." She answered. Frosthawk was barley conscious when the 2nd kit a big kit, came out. "A tom!" Barknose reported happily. "What are they're names?" Mistydust asked. "Bearkit for the tom and Tinykit is the girl." Frosthawk murmured breathlessly, starting to close her eyes. "She's asleep. Good job, Frosthawk." Flowerpaw murmured as she walked toward her den and started to sleep.

_A beautiful rose was in front of Flowerpaw. She looked at it and sighed. She sniffed the air, because there, was her father! "Father!" She cried bundling in to his soft fur. Timberwhisker licked her head and she purred, forgetting for a moment about the prophecy hanging over her like a bird. Timberwhisker took a step back and tipped his head to one side. "Let me tell you about this new clan." He decided. Flowerpaw rested her chin on her paws as her father began to tell his story. "There is a new clan, Killclan. They are ruthless, and will kill cats if there leader, Scratch, orders them to do it. If you wander into there territory, you become a slave. If you are she-cat, even worse fate. You are forced to have a mate, depending who doesn't. Then you are forced to mate with your mate and have kits. Once your kits are 4 moons old, you become a slave and you are allowed to be tortured. But, if you prove your worth to Scratch you become a warrior. Well, of course not real warriors just, well, a member. If you are tom, you become a slave like the she-cats. The she-cat members mate with you until they have the tom's kit(s). Then the toms become members. The 2__nd__ in command of Scratch's is group is Blood. His mate is Stella most of the time. He is even worse than Scratch. If you get caught on his land when Scratch isn't around, and you're a she-cat, he starts to mate with you and torture you, until you agree to become a slave. That's how Puddle got in. Puddle is Scratch's mate. Puddle is a smidge sweeter than Scratch because she used to be a slave. Then there are the brothers, Thorn, Bramble and Amber. Bone, Puddle's brother, found them while hunting. They were slaves until, Scratch brang in, Stella and Hail. Stella and Hail are sisters, they were just, loners, when Scratch found them. He assigned Blood as Stella's mate and Bramble as Hail's mate. Then there is Adder and Bramble found him while hunting, and once again, that proved his loyalty to Scratch. Adder's mate is Ember who was a kittypet who just barley came out of her garden, when Thorn and Bone ambushed her. She loves her mate, and proved her loyalty to Scratch when she found, Stella's brother, Raven. Raven was trying to find his sisters when Ember, blood hungry and vicious, found him. Raven proved his loyalty when he took Twist as a mate. Twist was Ember's best friend, and joined Killclan willingly. She walked straight into Killclan's camp, and asked if she could join. Scratch accepted and assigned Raven as her mate. She accepted easily, and was surprised when she saw her used-to-mate, Adder. Then 2 nights ago, 3 new-comers were found by Amber. Three she-cats, exploring the world. Ember and Amber named them, Lost, Bird and Fang. Amber decided that he will be Bird's mate and Fang and Lost are becoming members slowly." Timberwhisker finished. Flowerpaw looked at her father in horror. "You expect the 4 of us to stop Killclan?" She meowed at him disbelievingly. He nodded. "Don't worry, Icepaw didn't tell you everything. Me, Tallwing, Rosewing, and Aquapool will help you." And with that he vanished in thin air leaving Flowerpaw with her mouth open.

* * *

_**AN: This is one of my shorter chapters. The other ones will be longer, don't worry! How do you guys like my names? I was trying to figure out good names. So...REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

"Flowerpaw, dawn patrol!" Troutpaw hissed in her ear.

She pretended not to her him. She was still troubled by her dream.

_How am I, Flowerpaw supposed to find Frost? And how am I supposed to stop A CLAN? _She shivered, remembering what he had said. She felt water drip on her eye lid. She jumped to her paws. Troutpaw beckoned with his tail for her to follow him. She snorted grumpily.

"What took you so long?" Ivywing complained rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sleepy." Flowerpaw snapped. Ivywing grunted impatiently, as Ferntree padded up to them.

"Let's go, we're patrolling the Heartclan border." Ivywing yawned. _Maybe I'll see Pebblepaw! _She raced after them, pelt bristling with excitement. When they'd reach the Heartclan border, Ivywing stopped to the sniff they air.

"Heartclan patrol." She announced. A warrior named Beetlewhisker walked up to the border and snorted once he saw who it was.

"It's only weak Leafclan!" Beetlewhisker reported. They're leader, Emberstar, was on the patrol.

"Be quiet, Beetlewhisker!" He hissed angrily. Beetlewhisker growled, slightly, before turning back to the Leafclan border. Pricklepaw, Pebblepaw's best friend, looked at her and muttered,

"Oh, it's you."

"That's right, Pricklepaw, I just love Heartclan!" She meowed. Ivywing butted her in the shoulder, warning her to be quiet, and Flowerpaw glanced at her and mouthed,

'He's annoying!' Ivywing glared at her for heartbeat before glancing back at Emberstar.

"How's Heartclan?" Ferntree asked Emberstar, before Ivywing could say anything.

He narrowed his eyes, and meowed, "I would like to speak with Greenstar."

Troutpaw, who was washing his pelt, leaped to his paws and growled, "You really expect us," Ivywing's tail flew to Troutpaw's mouth along with a glare.

"Sorry about Troutpaw. Clearly, he needs to learn how to be quiet." She meowed apologetically.

"Why do you need to speak to Greenstar?" Ferntree asked.

Emberstar growled, "I'm not going to tell you what I want to say to your leader." Ivywing's ears pressed back against her head and her eyes narrowed slightly. Troutpaw bared his teeth for heartbeat before Flowerpaw's cold glare.

"Come on, guys." Ivywing ordered and narrowing her eyes at Emberstar she added,

"Don't expect not to be surrounded." The patrol surrounded Emberstar's patrol as they raced toward camp. When they reached camp, Greenstar was sharing a vole with his mate, Applepelt. When Greenstar smelled Heartclan, he picked up his head and licked his jaws, staring at Emberstar with a look if confusion on his face.

"Emberstar, what are you doing in our camp?" Crowcloud asked aggressively. Warriors clearly agreed for they started growling. Applepelt stood in front nursery and started to growl. Yellowleaf quickly walked over to the Medicine cat den with Rushsky beside her. Greenstar spat at him angrily, and turned to Emberstar.

"Come to my den. Sunflower, Barknose, Poppypaw and Flowerpaw follow." He ordered. All of the warriors surrounded Pricklepaw and Beetlewhisker. Flowerpaw glanced at her best friend in the clan, Sandpaw, who mouthed, 'You're so lucky!' Flowerpaw yowled with satisfaction inwardly as she entered.

"So, Emberstar, why have you come to see me?" Greenstar asked. Emberstar fidgeted nervously for heartbeat before blurting,

"Flowerstream's missing!" Greenstar's eyes widened in dismay. _Sunflower's sister! _Flowerpaw thought.

"My sister? Where's her trail?" Sunflower asked immediately. Sunflower and Flowerstream were born on Heartclan/Leafclan border, and Rowanstar and Emberstar thought it was only fair if each clan got one kit. No one knows who their mother is, or their father.

"Her trail ended at the Cloudclan/Leafclan border. I thought she would want to be with her sister." Emberstar explained.

"I think I know where she is!" Flowerpaw blurted. Every cat in the den, including Poppypaw, whipped there heads around.

"Where do you think she is?" Greenstar asked.

Flowerpaw gulped. Is her hunch true? "I was visited by my father a last night in a dream. He told me about a new clan, Killclan. They're vicious. They're living just outside clan territory. They are ruthless and will kill cats if there leader, Scratch orders them to do it. If you wander into there territory, you become a slave. If you are she-cat, even worse fate. You are forced to have a mate, depending on who doesn't. Then you are forced to mate with your mate and have kits. Once your kits are 4 moons old, you become a slave and you are allowed to be tortured. But, if you prove your worth to Scratch you become a warrior. Well, of course not real warriors just, well, a member. If you are tom, you become a slave like the she-cats. The she-cat members mate with you until they have the tom's kit(s). Then the toms become members. The 2nd in command of Scratch's is group is Blood. His mate is Stella most of the time. He is even worse than Scratch. If you get caught on his land when Scratch isn't around, and you're a she-cat, he starts to mate with you and torture you, until you agree to become a slave. That's how Puddle got in. Puddle is Scratch's mate. Puddle is a smidge sweeter than Scratch because she used to be a slave. Then there are the brothers, Thorn, Bramble and Amber. Bone, Puddle's brother, found them while hunting. They were slaves until, Scratch brang in, Stella and Hail. Stella and Hail are sisters, they were just, loners, when Scratch found them. He assigned Blood as Stella's mate and Bramble as Hail's mate. Then there is Adder and Bramble found him while hunting, and once again, that proved his loyalty to Scratch. Adder's mate is Ember who was a kittypet who just barley came out of her garden, when Thorn and Bone ambushed her. She loves her mate, and proved her loyalty to Scratch when she found, Stella's brother, Raven. Raven was trying to find his sisters when Ember, blood hungry and vicious, found him. Raven proved his loyalty when he took Twist as a mate. Twist was Ember's best friend, and joined Killclan willingly. She walked straight into Killclan's camp, and asked if she could join. Scratch accepted and assigned Raven as her mate. She accepted easily, and was surprised when she saw her used-to-mate, Adder. Then 2 nights ago, 3 new-comers were found by Amber. Three she-cats, exploring the world. Ember and Amber named them, Lost, Bird and Fang. Amber decided that he will be Bird's mate and Fang and Lost are becoming members slowly. I think they might've captured her!" Flowerpaw finished.

Greenstar looked at her. "Can you take us to they're camp?" Flowerpaw shook her head.

"I need to get five other cats." She answered.

"Who?" Sunflower demanded.

"Pebblepaw, Ravenpaw, Aquapaw, Frost and Lightning." She reported calmly.

"What?" Each cat in the exclaimed.

Flowerpaw took a deep breath. "I'm part of a prophecy. When Flower, Pebble, Raven and Aqua combine they will save each from clan from great battle. 4 will kill themselves in order for power, Love will kill 2 and wounds will kill 2. I got the prophecy 3 days ago. And that's why I was out yesterday, Sunflower." Flowerpaw finished. Greenstar nodded to Emberstar.

"Go get Pebblepaw, Ravenpaw, while I get Aquapaw." Greenstar ordered. Emberstar left without another word.

"Let all cats old enough to cat there prey gather beneath Hightree for a clan meeting." Greenstar yowled. Greenstar quickly explained what had happened, what Flowerpaw said and left out the part of the prophecy.

"Flowerpaw and I will leave at Dawn!" He yowled.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the awkward ending, I know, I know it's a lame ending. :( But, I on the brighter side, tomorrow is July 4th! YEAH! I'm gong to my friend's house for BBQ! I LOVE TO BBQ!I LIKE, TOTALLY LOVE FIREWORKS! :) Read and Review, I BEG YOU! :) (BTW that um...firework thing I was trying to act all perky! Did I sound perky?) How did you like the chapter?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Flowerpaw woke up at pre-dawn. She yawned and stretched.

"Is there any fresh-kill?" Flowerpaw asked Jayspring.

Jayspring nodded. Flowerpaw stared at the fresh-kill pile to see a plump vole.

"You want to share that?" Sagepaw asked. Flowerpaw blinked. Ever since she was a 2 moons old Sagepaw hated her for know apparent reason.

"Uh, sure." She replied. Sagepaw's lime green eyes shone. Flowerpaw grabbed the vole and they ate near the elder's den. Sagepaw licked her lips one they finished.

"I needed that." Sagepaw yawned. Flowerpaw looked up at the sound of paw steps. She recognized the cats her father had described to her, Blood, Bramble, Thorn, Fang, Amber and Scratch.

"Greenstar!" Flowerpaw screeched. Greenstar hurtled out of his den and froze when he saw who it was.

"Smudge?" Greenstar meowed in disbelief. He walked down to Scratch and Scratch's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Green?" Scratch looked at him and blinked a couple times. Flowerpaw wanted to her claw her face. _Duh! They look exactly alike! _Scratch had brown fur just like Greenstar and ice-blue eyes!

"Green!" Scratch burst out from his patrol and purred. Greenstar looked at him and purred. They both looked kits!

"Greenstar….?" Sunflower asked. Greenstar and Scratch pulled away flustered and embarrassed.

"Scratch is my brother." Greenstar explained. Flowerpaw felt forbidding swirling in her belly. If Greenstar persuaded Killclan to be in peace with the clans, what would be the point of the Prophecy?

"Scratch, come to my den, Flowerpaw, too." Greenstar ordered. The warriors pelts were bristling and they surrounded them. Before Flowerpaw entered Greenstar's den, she saw Blood glance at Spottedpaw with a look of hunger. Flowerpaw shivered and entered.

"Hello, Green, we nee-" Scratch began.

"I'm not Green anymore, I'm Greenstar!" Greenstar interrupted Scratch.

"We need to the valley." Scratch meowed. Greenstar's eyes narrowed.

"Were not the only ones living here, you know that? I can't just give the whole valley to you! Heartclan, Cloudclan, Airclan and Leafclan, my clan, have lived here for seasons and moons." Greenstar retorted. Scratch bared his teeth.

"Killclan needs the valley, Greenstar. My clan needs it. Can't you understand that?" Scratch growled.

"Your clan can live where they are now!" Flowerpaw spat. Greenstar nodded in agreement.

"Well, a lot of our, Queens are about to have kits. Our medicine cat, Moo, says there going to have about 5 each. So we need a bigger space!" Scratch meowed quickly.

"You don't have a cat named Moo!" Flowerpaw spat. Scratch looked at her and slowly unsheathed his curved claws. Flowerpaw unsheathes her own claws, not feeling intimated.

"How do you know?" Scratch asks.

"My father, in Starclan!" She retorts. Greenstar quickly glances at her at her not say more.

"Flowerpaw's right, Scratch." Greenstar pointed out swiftly. Scratch shot him a look of cold blood fury.

"We'll take it by force." Scratch warned. Greenstar laughed.

"Your hardly established clan? Ag against four clans with warriors, apprentices and leaders with 9 lives or less?" Greenstar meowed disbelievingly. Scratch left without another word."We'll go get Aquapaw now." Greenstar decides. Flowerpaw races out of the den, and they reach the Airclan border in a matter of seconds.

"Leopardspot, I need to speak to your leader." Greenstar explained. Leopardspot nodded and her patrol surrounded them. As they walked, Flowerpaw recognized the scent of Aquapaw in the camp.

"Aquapaw!" Flowerpaw exclaimed touching noses with her. Aquapaw looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Aquapaw hissed. Flowerpaw quickly explained what happened. Aquapaw's eyes widened through the story.

"Greenstar, hello. Come to my den, Aquapaw I want you to come too." Creamstar meows fluently. Aquapaw nods and walks into Creamstar's den.

Greenstar quickly explained what happened in the last 24 hours. Creamstar nodded in agreement.

"You may to Aquapaw for the battle with Killclan." Creamstar meows. Flowerpaw jumps with joy and her Aquapaw scamper out of the den.

"I can't wait!" Aquapaw exclaims. Flowerpaw nods, and when Greenstar comes out he too, is bursting with excitement

"Let's go. Goodbye, Creamstar." Greenstar calls before leaving. Creamstar's face looks at him and for heartbeat she thought she saw a flicker of love and longing in Creamstar's eyes. As they walk to Leafclan a battle cry sounded behind them. _BLOOD! _

_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry I got the documents confused! :P BAD ME! Anyway please review!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Flowerpaw's heart stopped when she heard Blood's battle cry.

"Turn around and fight!" Greenstar yowled. He ran toward Blood while Flowerpaw took on Ember. She had never been in a real battle before, so she was exited. Ember lips curled up in delight, showing blood red stained teeth. Flowerpaw ran at her unsheathing her claws. Ember dodged easily and racked claws down her belly. She turned around and leaped on her digging her claws into Ember's fur and biting her ear as hard as she could. She smelled Airclan, and thought it was Aquapaw. It was an Airclan border patrol was going to the Leafclan border, and saw the fight.

"Help them!" Patchfoot yowled. The patrol randomly went to cats. 2 cats were attacking her now. Ember and Thorn. She flung a flurry of claws. A warrior, by the name of Ravensong, flung himself near and helped her fight. Flowerpaw was bleeding heavily from a belly wound and was starting to fell woozy. The Killclan cats fled, after Greenstar almost killed, Blood.

"I'm not feeling good." Flowerpaw muttered as she fell to her side.

Flowerpaw woke up in a den 3 hours later. She saw a gray and white she-cat crouching over her.

"Drink now, darling." The gray and white she-cat meowed. She lapped the water gratefully. She didn't recognize the gray and white she-cat, but it looked slightly like Fernstep, Barknose's mentor.

"Does anything hurt?" She asked. Flowerpaw nodded and pointed with her tail to her pelt. She nodded and poked her with her muzzle in all the places that hurt. In a heartbeat, the gray and white she-cat vanished. She saw her own medicine cat, Barknose. Flowerpaw moaned painfully and she opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" Barknose meowed in surprise.

"Where's the other cat?" She asked. Barknose looked at her confusingly.

"What other cat?"

"A gray and white she-cat who looks a little like Fernstep?" Flowerpaw asked. Barknose closed his eyes and she saw grief wreck through his body. She saw tears in his eyes as he fought not to breakdown. His body was trembling with sorrow as he remembered her soft voice and how she treated him like a son. Barknose's mind was whirling with memories as he remembered her; she was his mother's best friend. Fernstep died by unknown killer, and Barknose had fought to his last breath to find the cat who killed her. She realized what she said, and she immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry-" She began, but Barknose interrupted her.

"It's ok. That cat you saw really was Fernstep. S-she comes into my dreams sometimes, reminding me what I'm doing is right, and she was ready to join Starclan." Barknose meowed. Flowerpaw tried to get up and she growled in pain.

"You won't be able to move yet, I'm afraid." Barknose mewed.

"AW COME ON BARKNOSE!" Flowerpaw complained. He shook his firmly.

3 days had past. Flowerpaw's scratches had healed and she was the leaders apprentice! Greenstar had died by badger 2 days earlier, and Sunflower, ahem, Sunstar was leader now!

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such the short chapter! I have writers block! :( READ AND REVIEW IDEAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Flowerpaw glanced at Weaselheart, and her heart swelled. Weaselheart he's so handsome! He's so, so amazing! He was a single tom, but Spottedtail was padding after him. She shook her head. _Think about the Prophecy! _She thought to herself. She trotted happily over to Sandpaw.

"You going on the Dawn patrol?" Flowerpaw asked. She shook her head.

"You are." Sandpaw answered. Flowerpaw frowned. Before she could answer, Sunstar walked over to her. Her eyes were shining.

"It's time for Sandpaw and your final assessment." Sunstar purred. Flowerpaw and Sandpaw exchanged a swift startled glance.

"Thank you, Sunstar!" Sandpaw exclaimed.

"No need for thanks! Now, come with me." She purred. Flowerpaw jumped over Sandpaw and followed her mentor. Sunstar's new deputy, Sandpaw's mentor, Jayspring, was grooming his pelt when Sunstar was called him over. Jayspring trotted over, annoyed.

"What's the matter, Sunstar?" He grumbled. Sunstar twitched her ear.

"We're going to be assessing our apprentices!" Sunstar told him. Jayspring brightened up at that, but then he went ye old grumpy. (**AN: How did that sound?) **Troutpaw burst through the barrier a cut above his eye.

"Rouges, Rouges have invaded!" Troutpaw yowled. He was panting and his eyes fluttered. Barknose came running Poppypaw, now, Poppyheart, followed him a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"Sandpaw, Flowerpaw, Yellowleaf, Crowcloud, and Jayspring! Rouges have invaded!" Sunstar yowled. Flowerpaw raced side by side with her mentor. Flowerpaw drank in the rouges scent, and she recognized Scratch. _Oh, no! Torture is coming! Please don't faint! _She pleaded to herself before launching into battle. She landed on Scratch who was battling Hawktail. She clawed his eyes and bit his ears. He jumped trying to get her off but that just made her dig in her claws harder. Hawktail was winning the battle now, and signaled for her to jump off. Just before she did, she scratched his eyes again. His eyes were bleeding badly, and he fled, Ember and Amber right behind. Amber spat at Fang and Lost to follow and they did. Blood, Thorn and Bramble we're the only ones left. Scratch yowled for them to follow and they did in pure terror. Sunstar was limping, Yellowleaf was bleeding from a belly wound and Crowcloud could barely stand.

"I'll check the area." Flowerpaw offers. Sunstar nods and chooses Weaselheart to do it with her. She and he checked the area. When he finally builds up the courage to tell him, he asks her,

"Do you know if Sunstar has feelings for me?" Flowerpaw stiffened. Not only did he not ask about her, she was in love with her mentor. She had to tell him the truth. She sighed.

"No, I don't." Weaselheart looks at her and nods. Flowerpaw sighs, and looks at him. They walk back to camp, and she sees Sandpaw and Hawkpaw sharing tongues. She looks at Flowerpaw and blushes. She trots over.

"He's amazing!" She purred.

"I guess he is." Flowerpaw purred back. But the purr died quickly in her throat as she remembered about Weaselheart. Sandpaw looks at her, her head tipped to one side and looked at her quizzically. All of the sudden Flowerpaw dropped and put her nose sadly between her legs.

"What happened?" Sandpaw asked sympathetically. Flowerpaw felt a surge of anger through her body.

"Weaselheart!" She growled angrily. Sandpaw glanced at her and meowed,

"Come on, you never actually, liked him?" Flowerpaw glared at her and she backed up. She looked genuinely sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't-"Sandpaw started but Flowerpaw stalked over to Frosthawk.

"Hi, Frosthawk." She mewed. Frosthawk smiled. She looked tired as she watched her kits play.

"I heard what happen between you and Weaselheart." Frosthawk meowed. Flowerpaw gasped and blurted,

"I hate him!" She immediately put her tail over her mouth. Frosthawk eyes narrowed sympathetically.

"The only reason you hate him is because he isn't padding after you." Frosthawk pointed out. Flowerpaw looked at her and put her face in her shoulder. Frosthawk gave her a lick.

"Come on, you're ok." She purred. Flowerpaw got up and walked to her den. Her heart felt lighter than it had in days. When she entered the den, Cloudpaw was there.

"Greetings!" He purred. Flowerpaw laughed. Cloudpaw tipped his head to one side and looked puzzled. Right at the moment, Spottedpaw came in and yowled,

"I LOVE TROUTPAW!" And then left. Cloudpaw looked at the entrance confusingly, while Flowerpaw burst out laughing.

"What's the matter?" Cloudpaw asked. Flowerpaw gulped for air.

"Spottedpaw, is so funny!" She said between laughing. Cloudpaw walked out.

Flowerpaw cleaned her pelt with swift, quick strokes.

She walked out just as Frosthawk came in screeching,

"Bearkit is missing!"

* * *

**AN: Writers block gone! Sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy! =D See the button that says, Review? PUSH IT! And I wont review until I have at LEAST 5 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Flowerpaw ran up to Frosthawk. Sunstar came hurtling out of her den; Lionspine flew to her like his paws were fire, and Mistydust and Gorsecloud come running to her, too.

"What happened?" Sunstar demanded her fur bristling.

"Well, I took a nap in the nursery because Poppyheart said I needed one, and I told Tinykit and Bearkit to go to sleep, and when I woke up, Bearkit was missing!" Flowerpaw started to panic. _Oh please don't Bearkit in Killclan! _She pleaded.

"This is the 1st searching patrol, Lionspine, Mistydust, Gorsecloud, Flowerpaw and Weaselheart." Sunstar ordered. Flowerpaw took the lead, oddly enough, and she picked up his scent.

"Over here!" She yowled. They all came running anxiously sniffing. Then, Flowerpaw heard a distinct yowl for help. It was Bearkit. Without looking to see if her patrol would follow she hurtled through the grass her paws on air. She saw him, and Blood. Screeching in fury, she ran out, unsheathing her claws and tackled him, and bit into his neck. She heard Lionspine running toward Blood. Mistydust and Gorsecloud grabbed Bearkit while the rest of them were tackling Blood. She smelled the air. _Frost!_ She thought, and turned her head. There Frost was, Lightning by her side and their fur bristling. Is that 2 little bundles of fur….? Thorn and Bramble came too, but Weaselheart snarled,

"You'll go no farther if you want to live." (**AN: I do not own this line. It's in book 6 of the 1****st**** series.) **Blood tried to snarl and hurtle himself except blood bubbled in his throat and he desperately tried to breathe; Flowerpaw was staring down at him in horror. _Oh, Starclan no… _Then he took his last breath his eyes as blank as the darkening sky.

"O-oh my Starclan, what just happened?" Frost asked. Weaselheart smiled uncomfortably, but stopped at once when he saw Lightning.

"Frost, did you have kits?" Flowerpaw asked. Frost blushed, and pushed them forward with her nose. There was a black kit with ginger paws, and a white one with gray ears, like its father.

"Luna," She said nosing the black she-cat. "And Cream." She meowed, turning to the white and gray tom.

"Do you want to come back to camp? Sunstar and Applepelt will be happy to see you." Lionspine asked. Frost nodded. As they walked back to camp Frost and Flowerpaw were chitchatting.

"That's Frosthawk's kit." Flowerpaw meowed pointing with her tail to Bearkit.

"She had his kits? Aw….." Frost exclaimed. When they arrived at the camp, Flowerpaw was about to yowl 'We found him!' until she saw no one was there. No Applepelt, Frosthawk, no one, instead, just big spot of blood in the center of the clearing.

"Where are they?" Flowerpaw whispered. She ran through the camp and checked each den. Weaselheart was looking around horrified until a cat limped into the clearing.

"Sandpaw, where is everyone?" Flowerpaw asked running up to steady her friend. Frost came and helped and together they put her to Elder's den.

"Big fight, lots of cats. Sunstar said to go but come back, I stayed, and I feel woozy." She gasped each word as she plopped down on the moss gasping for breath. Flowerpaw looked at Frost and mouthed,

'Go to Medicine cat den.' Frost nodded and ran out. Sandpaw was breathing steadier, but not good. Lionspine and Weaselheart decided to go find Sunstar and the rest of the clan. Frost came back, Mistydust telling her each herb. Sandpaw lapped up the herbs and fell asleep, her breathing steady.

Flowerpaw walked out Frost next to her and her 2 kits were chasing each other.

"Luna and Cream stop chasing-" She broke off shrinking back in fear. Flowerpaw gasped. Thorn and Bramble were there, along with Lost, Fang, Bird, Raven and Scratch. Flowerpaw pushed the kits into the elder's den and yowled a battle cry. Lightning headed straight for Scratch, Mistydust headed for Lost and Bird, Gorsecloud headed for Fang, Frost headed for Raven, and Flowerpaw headed for Thorn and Bramble. She snarled and scratched there eyes, they yowled in pain until she bit with all her strength on Bramble's back leg, and he screeched in pain. Meanwhile, Frost was winning in her battle against Raven and he ran away. Frost looked around saw Flowerpaw. She yowled a battle cry and ran to her; Frost tackled Thorn while Flowerpaw let Bramble free. Flowerpaw jumped on Thorn's back raking her hind claws down his pelt. He screeched in pain, and his eyes started to loose color. Frost and Flowerpaw ran off toward Lightning.

"Re-retreat!" Scratch rasped and limped awkwardly toward the entrance. Lost, Fang and Bird didn't come, but Scratch didn't notice. Lost looked at Lightning with pleading eyes.

"Please let us stay; we don't want to stay with them!" Lost whimpered. Fang and Bird nodded and shrinked behind Lost. Lightning nodded, and they let out sigh of relief.

"What are your names?" Lightning asked.

"I am Moon," Lost meowed pointing to her, "She is Sapphire," She meowed pointing to Bird, "And she is Ice." She finished pointing to Fang. Lightning dipped his head in greeting.

"My name's Lightning, she is Frost," He meowed pointing to his mate, "Flowerpaw her sister, Gorsecloud and Mistydust." He mewed pointing to each one.

"Are you there leader?" Moon asked. Lightning laughed.

"Me? Oh, no, no, no! They have different leader. Sunstar's her name, correct?" Flowerpaw nodded. Frost gasped.

"Greenstar's dead?" She whispered. Flowerpaw nodded and moved closer to her.

"Frost!" A yowl of welcome sounded behind Flowerpaw she whipped her head around to see Sunstar running into camp. Sunstar glanced at the 3 unknown cats and growled, prepared to leap.

"Sunstar, WAIT!" Flowerpaw growled. Sunstar stopped and turned.

"Yes, Flowerpaw?"

"We said they could stay. They didn't want to stay with Killclan." Flowerpaw explained hurriedly. Sunstar practically blew up.

"Without asking me? I'm the leader!" She screeched. Flowerpaw jumped behind Lightning. Jayspring trotted over to her and whispered something in her ear. Sunstar scowled at him but looked that them with forced a smile.

"Welcome to Leafclan!" She meowed dipping her head reluctantly.

"My name is Sapphire and these are my sisters Moon and Ice." Sapphire introduced. The clan went to there dens, cats went on hunting patrols, regular clan stuff. Sunstar walked over to Moon, Ice, Sapphire, Lightning and Frost.

"You're welcome in Leafclan." She meowed dipping her head. Frost fluffed out her fur and nodded herding her kits into the nursery. Flowerpaw felt overjoyed her sister was staying! Or for right now, at least. Flowerpaw walked over to Sandpaw who had gotten out of the Elders den. Poppyheart gasped when she saw her and ran over to her, a bundle of herbs in the she-cat's jaws. Lionspine had taken Bearkit to his mate, and Sunstar had taken a nap. Flowerpaw looked for Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw was standing next to Sagepaw twining his tail with hers. She looked at them and her face fell. She looked at Cloudpaw snow white fur and padded to her den her nose on her paws.

"Cats who can catch there prey come below Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled. Sunstar had Frost, Lightning, Moon, Ice and Sapphire beside her.

"Frost step up." Sunstar commanded. Frost tortoiseshell fur glimmered in the moonlight.

"Frost you want a warrior name, correct?" She asked. Frost nodded.

"Frost from now on you shall be known as, Frostfeather!" She announced. _A perfect name for a perfect sister._ Flowerpaw thought happily. Lightning became Lightningeye, Moon became Moonspirit, Sapphire became Cherryflight, and Ice became Icestep. She cheered along with her clanmates feeling overjoyed. Sunstar raised her tail in order for silence.

"There is two apprentices who are worthy of there warrior name. Flowerpaw, Sandpaw come up." Sunstar yowled. Flowerpaw felt excitement bubble in her belly.

"Flowerpaw, Sandpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?"

"I do." Flowerpaw meowed solemnly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Flowerpaw from this day forth, you shall be known as Flowerblaze." Sunstar meowed and laid her nose on Flowerblaze's head. She licked her shoulder.

"Sandpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Sandstripe." Sunstar announced. Sunstar laid her in on Sandstripe's shoulder and Sandstripe licked her shoulder in response.

"In order of the warrior code tonight Sandstripe and Flowerblaze will sit a silent vigil. Frostfeather and Lightningeye will do it tomorrow and Cherryflight, Icestep and Moonspirit will do the night after the next. Now, we feast!" She finished grabbing a piece of prey. Flowerblaze walked over to Applepelt and Frosthawk.

"Congratulations!" Applepelt meowed touching her nose with Flowerblaze. Frosthawk gave her friend a lick between the ears.

"Hey, amazing job!" Frostfeather meowed licking her sister ear. Flowerblaze returned the lick and meowed,

"You too." Sandstripe raced over to her.

"Let's go to the entrance!" Sandstripe meowed excitingly. Flowerblaze nodded and ran over to the entrance. As everyone went off to bed, Flowerblaze shut her mouth for her vigil. But just as pride began to come through her body, a yowl sounded just off into the distance.

"Killclan attack!"

* * *

**AN: He,he I'm evil! Another cliffy! That's a LONG chapter. Any ideas for chapter 8? 0.o Sorry for such the long wait! I was working on 2 other stories and checking reviews on old...BUT anyway, not updating unless 5 more reviews! Wait before I go I want to thank Rainstorm of Shadowclan for the 5th review. I give you a Flowerpaw, ahem, Flowerblaze plushie! AND to my other reviewers. If you want me to kill someone or if you want me to do something, ASK! PLEASE! Ciao! **


End file.
